Lisztomania
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: Matsukawa no tenía muy buena suerte y Hanamaki solo quería ayudarle. Un experimento para llegar a una hipótesis y desembocar en una conclusión.
1. El objeto a investigar

Matsukawa odiaba los domingos. Lo supo desde que tenía memoria.

Lo supo desde aquella vez cuando tenía cuatro años y encontró la tienda de juguetes cerrada en ese mismo día, su madre le dijo que el lunes podrían comprarle ese auto a control remoto que tanto él quería.

También lo supo cuando tenía ocho años, edad en donde ya sus padres le habían querido imponer cierto tipo de responsabilidad haciéndole limpiar su habitación, por lo cual agarró un enorme fastidio hacia las labores domésticas y le añadió más tirria a los días domingo, puesto que ese día era en donde le tocaba la limpieza.

Lo constató una vez más cuando tenía doce años y frente a él se encontraba un piano gigante y unas partituras sobre el atril de este, su abuela le había recomendado a su madre que sería bueno que el pequeño Issei acogiera habilidades artísticas ya que eso le ayudaría a solventar las bases de su desarrollo. Todo hubiera sido perfecto si las lecciones no hubieran sido acordadas los domingos en la mañana.

Podría haberse quedado en casa jugando volley, viendo caricaturas, durmiendo o hasta limpiando, pero no, se encontraba con un señor de no más de cincuenta años diciéndole que intentara tocar.

No solo siguió odiando los domingos, sino que en ese instante también le tuvo rencor a Franz Liszt y a sus composiciones.

Pero sin duda alguna en donde asumió por completo su enemistad con el día sabático fue en ese mismo instante, el, un muchacho de casi 18 años en medio de una parada de bus con una chica de largo cabello al frente suyo en mitad de ese silencioso día.

-Matsukawa-kun…tú y yo…deberíamos terminar.

-Está bien.

Ya había perdido la cuenta y ya no era nada nuevo para el esta clase de situaciones.

Masukawa Issei se había acostumbrado a que sus novias siempre le dejaran sin él saber el motivo en concreto, pues dejó de preguntárselo desde la tercera chica que decidió dar por terminada una de sus relaciones con tan poco tiempo de duración en épocas pasadas.

Francamente no le dolía, es más, el creía no haber hecho nada malo como para que sus novias se sintieran ofendidas u indignadas. Al igual que con el volley, daba todo de sí por la persona con la que salía, pero no entendía qué había de malo con su forma de querer que hacía que las chicas lo abandonaran.

Ese pasaría a ser uno más de los misterios de su vida, seguido de el por qué Litz tenía tanto seguidores al punto de haberse creado teorías y estudios sobre la fiebre de las personas hacia el compositor, él no le veía nada de genial a su música o trabajos. Un completo enigma.

Mientras caminaba hacia su casa pensaba en los infortunios que había tenido que pasar los días domingos durante su vida:

Desde tareas y exámenes olvidados cuyo recordatorio era fijado siempre a altas horas de la noche en ese día, hasta decepciones amorosas que poco a poco habían dejado de colisionarle al punto de que ya no le inmutaban. Triste pero completamente cierto.

Comenzó a pensar si esa cadena de fracasos en el amor iba algún día a acabarse, en lo que recibió una llamada desde su móvil.

" _Justo a tiempo_ " Pensó desde sus adentros Issei cuando vió la pantalla de su teléfono para ver de quién provenía la llamada.

-¿Qué se siente saber que he acertado otra vez?

 _-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera un logro? Que te terminen no es algo cómodo que digamos._

-Porque ya sabía que iba a pasar, siempre es así.

 _-Agh, de nuevo esa actitud pesimista, Matsukawa. Si sigues así de verdad te quedarás solo._

-Bueno, no me importará quedarme solo si estarás tú haciendo apuestas sin sentido por cada vez que salgo con una chica. Me debes una hamburguesa ¿Oíste?

 _-Y yo queriendo dar algo de esperanzas por tus relaciones y así es como me pagas por preocuparme de ti y tu desastrosa vida amorosa. Nunca más vuelvo a apostar por ti._

-Cómo sea, tienes una hamburguesa por pagarme, las rupturas me dejan hambriento.

 _-¿Aún no llegas a tu casa?_

-¡Nope!

 _-Entonces ve al lugar de siempre, acá te espero._

-¡Un placer hacer negocios con usted, Makki-Kun!

 _-Uhg, eres tan molesto._

El sonido de la llamada cortada llenó de nostalgia a Matsukawa quien ahora veía un ocaso amarillo al frente de él.

Pensó en las veces en las que había luchado por tocar La Campanella mientras su madre lo miraba expectante desde el asiento de espera y recordó cuando por fin pudo lograr su cometido. Sus padres estaban realmente felices y le llevaron a tomar helado esa tarde.

Y sí, era una tarde de domingo.

Pensó en la vez en la que no pudo comprar el auto a control remoto que el tanto quería por encontrarse con la tienda cerrada ante su horario de atención de lunes a sábados. Caminó afligido con su madre tomando de su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que otra juguetería expendía un nuevo modelo del mismo auto y a un precio de oferta, su madre no dudó en comprárselo.

Y sí, era una tarde de domingo.

Luego pensó en su reciente ruptura que si no le había afectado, si le había dejado un mal sabor en la boca acompañado de más "Por qués" en su cuestionamiento. Recordó que Hanamaki le estaba esperando en su restaurante favorito con una hamburguesa doble con queso.

Y sí, esa era una tarde de domingo..

Pese a haber recibido el peor de los agasajos ese día, también había cosechado inolvidables recompensas. Y en ese preciso momento Takahiro Hanamaki era una de ellas.

Le fascinaba la idea de perder el tiempo con uno de sus amigos más cercanos hablando de cualquier cosa sin sentido e importancia en vez de quedarse en su cama liándose con más preguntas que nunca tendrían respuestas. Reflexionó que si bien no le habían dolido sus últimas rupturas, sin duda alguna le dolería el perder la amistad con el chico ya que, a quién quería engañar, él era el único con el cual se sentía comprendido e identificado. Nadie más aguantaría sus comentarios insólitos y su actitud enigmática. Nadie más que tan solo Takahiro.

No lo pensó más de dos veces, en serio le jodería el perder la peculiar amistad que había forjado con Hanamaki.

Divisó una vez más el cielo casi anocheciendo y vió que ahora matizaba el típico color entre rosa y rojo.

" _Se parece a su cabello"_ Soltó una leve risa y siguió caminando hacia su destino.

000

-Tienes que parar esto ¿Sabes?-Dijo Hamaki sosteniendo su bebida a la altura de su mentón.

-¿Parar qué?

-Esto. No puedes seguir despilfarrando relaciones así porque sí.

Si bien su mirada denotaba su típico _quemeimportismo_ de siempre, el tono de su voz parecía un poco más serio.

-Sabes muy bien que no lo hago porque quiero…ellas simplemente se van.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí pero ellas siempre terminan huyendo-Matsukawa dejó a un lado su comida para hablar con el pelirosado- Al principio no lo entendía, es más ¡Aún no lo termino de entender! Pero…no puedo hacer nada si ellas no quieren estar a mi lado.

No supo si diferir en lo que expresaba la mirada de Takahiro en ese preciso instante. Era una mezcla de pena y confusión que aturdió a Issei.

-Vamos…no te pongas así. A ti no fue a quien dejaron, Makki.

-Lo sé, hermano pero…¿En serio no puedes hacer nada?

-Nope, nada de nada. Ellas solo me dicen que quieren terminar sin darme una oportunidad de arreglar el daño que supuestamente yo he hecho.

-Vaya… ¡No!

-¿No?

-No debes permitir que esto cuestione tu forma de actuar, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no serías capaz de lastimarlas. Tal vez si actúas como un tonto, como siempre lo haces, pero nada que trajera consigo efectos negativos para ellas.

-Hanamak….

-No dejes que eso cambie tu forma de ser. Si ellas no te quieren así pues no hay problema, ya encontrarás a la persona que te aguante como yo lo hago contigo.

-…

-¡DEJA DE MIRARME ASÍ Y DÍ ALGO!

-¿¡POR QUÉ ERES TAN GENIAL?! ¡DEJA DE SERLO QUE DESTRUYES MÍ IMAGEN!

-¿AAAH? ¡TÚ DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO UN IDIOTA!

-Bueno…contigo es imposible, Takahiro.

Matsukawa recobró su mirada tranquila de siempre y Hanamaki se volvió a sentar en su silla de la cual se había levantado para gritarle a Issei.

Un Matsukawa que no es un tonto, no es Matsukawa. Esa era su escencia y la razón por la que a pesar de todo seguía a su lado, no podía admitir lo mucho que le agradaba ese lado de él.

-Agh…Me voy yendo.

-¡Espera, voy contigo!

Terminó de comer el último pedazo de su hamburguesa y rápidamente agarró dos servilletas, acto que Hanamaki no entendía ya que siempre acababa utilizando una y dejando guardada la otra en su bolsillo.

Caminaron lo más lento que pudieron hasta su destino, disfrutando lo frío y callado de la noche en compañía del silencio que se brindaban. Un silencio que en realidad no era más que una conversación telepática entre ellos, puesto a que su amistad había llegado a un punto en donde sobraban las palabras y no era necesario hablar para entender lo que el otro quiere decir.

Las escasas estrellas que iluminaban su travesía eran tan hermosas que hacía creer imposible que esos motores de energía cósmica no fueran más que meras explosiones a millones de kilómetros de ellos.

-Es como una metáfora ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las estrellas.

-Oh

-Se encuentran fusionándose a una gran distancia de nosotros, desprendiendo energía y tardando millones de años luz en propagarse ¿Te imaginas el caos que debe ser contemplar eso?

-Sí…

-Sin embargo, desde acá ese caos no es más ni menos a lo que llamamos una "estrella" y que aun así pensamos que son hermosas.

-Te están haciendo daño tus charlas existenciales con Oikawa.

-Ni me lo digas pero de vez en cuando una analogía no hace nada mal ¿Eh?

-¿Mh? ¿A qué punto quieres llegar?

-Que…-Issei se detuvo en seco frente a Takahiro- Pienso que tal vez aunque se vea desastrosa mi vida amorosa de cerca, sé que es ese mismo desastre lo que la vuelve…no sé ¿Increíble?

-¿Estás diciendo que te agrada estar soltero constantemente?

-A este punto y viendo como están las cosas, sinceramente no me importa. Aprendí que todo estará bien mientras tenga la esperanza de encontrarlos afuera de un Starbucks con Oikawa siendo perseguido por chicas e Iwazumi golpeándole y armando un despelote mientras pides cafés y frapuccinos dando nombres falsos sacados de películas de ficción.

-¿No me digas que no te gustó que te pusiera "Issei McFly"?

-Claro que me gustó, Obi wan Takahiro.

-Ni mencionar a .

-O a Hajimezilla.

Ambos se echaron a reír como siempre lo frecuentaban. Reír por causas estúpidas es una de las razones por las que Hanamaki cree que sus defensas no bajan y siempre está sano aunque haya una bandada de virus y enfermedades.

-Nada más importara mientras los tenga a ustedes. Mientras te tenga a ti.

-¡Ahora ya entiendo por qué te dejan! ¡Eres un cursi de los cojones! ¿En qué siglo vives, eh?

-No lo sé, Issei Mcfly puede viajar por los que quiera.

Se miraron por última vez y siguieron su camino para luego separarse con un ademán y uno que otro comentario sarcástico.

Matsukawa se sentía feliz en ese mundo en donde su estabilidad emocional no era dependiente de si tenías una relación con alguien o no, y daba gracias por poderlo disfrutar hasta ese entonces ya que llegaría la hora de emprender un nuevo camino y darle un giro de 360° a su vida, pero hasta entonces disfrutaría de ver el rosáceo cabello de Hanamaki perderse en medio de la noche cada vez que se separaran para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

000

-¡Mattsuuun! ¿Terminaste con tu novia? ¡Pero si has batido un record!

-Vaya, ¿Te sientes mal porque alguien bateó tu impecable record de chicas que te terminaron, Kusokawa?

-¡Deja de ser malo conmigo, Iwa-chan!

Se encontraban almorzando como de costumbre, los cuatro reunidos hablando de la nueva "maldición" que Matsukawa traía consigo por haber sido dejado tantas veces.

-Pero ¿No te sientes triste, Mattsun?

-Mh…la verdad no.

-¡¿Qué clase de ser sin sentimientos eres?!

-No porque tú te eches a llorar cada vez que te terminan significa que todos lo haremos.

-¡Pero si tu ni has salido con nadie, Iwa-chan!

El golpe de Iwazumi no se hizo esperar y los llantos exagerados de Oikawa se presenciaron, sí, como de costumbre.

Y es eso mismo que Matsukawa no quería perder. A él burlándose junto a Hanamaki de sus típicas peleas y echado más leña al fuego para que se prolongaran.

Eso y muchas cosas más apreciaba Issei de su amistad con esos sujetos y que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo, ni por la chica más hermosa del hemisferio.

Pese a ya quedarle poco para terminar su etapa en la preparatoria, Issei ya tenía esa ansiedad y cansancio de querer librarse de todo el estrés- para enfrentarse a uno más pesado en la universidad- y abrir una nueva etapa de su vida. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba sentía que se estaba traicionando así mismo ¿Estaba Hanamaki dentro de sus planes?

Se perdió en el anaranjado cielo mientras caminaba lentamente con el susodicho y pensando en qué plano quedaba Takahiro en su futuro.

-Hey…tierra llamando a Matsukawa, responde.

-Ah…

-De nuevo.

-¿De nuevo?

-Desde hace varios días te pierdes en la nada ¿Qué piensas?

-Bueno…yo…no me vayas a mirar raro ¿Sí?

-Está bien, dime.

-Pensé en que me sentiré realmente triste el día en que nos separemos.

Hanamaki abrió los ojos de par en par pues se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. Su tiempo con Issei era efímero y se estaba pasando como arena entre los dedos.

-Había olvidado eso…-Dijo Hanamaki desacelerando sus lentos pasos.

-Siempre lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Olvidar cosas que no quieres afrontar.

-¿Sabes? Tengo suficiente con Oikawa y su análisis y no quiero tenerte a ti psico-escaneándome.

-Te enoja porque sabes que tengo razón.

-Me enoja porque tuviste todo el tiempo para recordármelo y lo dices ahora…había olvidado ese tema.

-No te culpo, a mí me gustaría olvidarlo.

El silencio se propagó en una décima de segundos y se quedaron atrapados en un bucle de pensamientos.

-Es asombroso como pasa el tiempo de rápido ¿no?

-En este caso no lo es…

-También estás triste ¿Verdad? Admítelo.

-¿Qué quieres que admita? ¿Qué no estoy preparado para dejar todo lo que he acostumbrado a hacer? ¿Qué no estoy preparado de dejarlos a ustedes…de dejarte a ti?

Touché, justo en la herida recién hecha. Matsukawa no recuerda haber sentido tal punzada en el pecho desde que lo dejó su primera novia.

-Vaya, no pensé que estuvieras triste por dejarme.

-¿Eh, hablas en serio idiota? De todas las personas por las que más me preocupo por dejar, eres tú la que se lleva el premio.

-¿Te preocupo?

-Obviamente ¿A quién le vas a ir a llorar silenciosamente cuando te dejen, eh?

-Puedo llamarte cuando me sienta solo.

-No será lo mismo…no quiero que te vayas y que aún no puedas manejar una relación de manera estable. ¿No piensas en qué tienes que casarte algún día?

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada. No sé qué detestan de mí las chicas.

-…Yo…creo que tengo una idea.

Los pensamientos de Takahiro gritaban una serie de frases sin sentido para constatarle que el que se encontraba al frente suyo era nada más y nada menos que Matsukawa. Una parte de él quería ayudarle de corazón pero otra parte se sentía crispado por tal idea bizarra.

-¿Eh?

Hanamaki se quedó estático en su eje mientras tenía un debate mental. Pero sabía que era su mejor amigo y si no descubrían la raíz del problema todo sería una entropía eterna.

Lanzó los dados y esperó a que pase lo que tenía que pasar.

-Intentémoslo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Resolver tu problema.

-¿Cómo?

-Yo. Te ayudaré.

Era notable el sonrojo que emanaban los pómulos de Takahiro mientras pensaba en cómo articular sus palabras.

-Yo seré tu método de experimentación para así dar con el maldito problema.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Por Dios, Matsukawa! ¡Que salgas conmigo!

Ambos se quedaron impactados no solo con lo que acabaron de oír- por parte de Hanamaki, nunca pensó en decir eso-.

-S-sé que nunca encontrarás una respuesta desde una perspectiva externa ¡Así que solamente actúa como si salieras conmigo para ver cuál es problema contigo!

-…Está bien. Saldré contigo.

La parsimonía de Issei era inmutable, parecía si le hubieran preguntado cualquier otra cosa común y no una propuesta por parte de su mejor amigo.

-Espera… ¿No te incomoda la idea?

-No realmente, eres mi mejor amigo ¿no? Si es contigo no creo que sea incómodo, además eso no influirá en nuestros gustos o acaso… ¿Te gustan los chicos?

-¡C-CLARO QUE NO! ¡SOLO LO HAGO PORQUE ERES TÚ, IMBECIL!

-Bueno, a mí tampoco así que esta sería la primera vez que tengo algo parecido a una relación con un hombre.

-¡E-esto es solo una prueba! ¿Entiendes? ¡Hay que resolver tu problema antes de que nos vayamos a la universidad!

-Pues me siento muy agradecido, Takahiro.

-¡Bien!

-¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Desde ahora, supongo.

-Bueno, siempre solía caminar con mis novias tomadas de mi mano. Así que si me haces el honor…

-Aghhh… ¡Ten!

La escena era algo más cómica que romántica en sí. La cara de Hanamaki solo proyectaba enojo y vergüenza mientras Mastsukawa actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando.

-Ah, siempre las acompañaba hasta la entrada de sus casas.

-Cómo sea, sólo camina.

Ya estando cerca del perímetro de su hogar, Hanamaki soltó su mano de la de Matsukawa para proceder a abrir la puerta de su casa.

-¡H-hasta mañana!

-Que descanses, Makki.

Cerró la puerta pensando en si lo que había propuesto era lo más factible en ese momento.

Al dirigirse a su habitación se dio cuenta de que le había llegado un mensaje de parte de Matsukawa.

 **Re: Issei Matsukawa**

 **Asunto: Buenas noches, cariño.**

 **Espero que tengas dulces sueños y recuerda acostarte temprano.**

 **Ya sabes lo importante que son tus horas de sueño.**

 **Te quiero.**

Hanamaki lanzó su teléfono hacia su cama pensando en que tal vez todo eso fue un error, un error que ahora tenía que afrontar ya que él lo había comenzado. De nuevo su teléfono sonó.

 **"PD: Mañana en la mañana te paso recogiendo para ir juntos al instituto, Takahiro :) "**

Se acostó de espaldas admirando el techo de su habitación.

"Esto será difícil" dijo antes de apagar su móvil y sumergirse entre sus sabanas pidiendo que no lo dejaran salir nunca más.

¿Quién dijo que nadie odiaba a Franz Liszt?

* * *

N/F:

Ojalá les haya gustado ;-;

Espero no atrasarme escribiendo los siguientes capítulos-Como siempre-¡Pero es culpa de mi subconsciente, no de mí!

El mundo necesita más de estos dank lovers of memes(?) ¡VIVA EL MATSUHANA ASADFGHJLK! varias referencias se irán explicando a medida que avance la historia(?.

No se que más decir ;-;

Nos vemoh' barrio'


	2. Entre Groenlandia y Tchaikovsky

**2\. Entre Groenlandia y Tchaikovsky**

Takahiro no era amante de la psicología y mucho menos de la filosofía. Para él, las interpretaciones sobre la vida y sus hechos no se fundamentaban en base a concepciones externas. Para él, el comportamiento humano no desprendía ningún antecedente emocional.

Nunca comprendió por qué la gente siempre se enfrascaba en encontrarle un sentido y una finalidad a los sucesos; "La gente hace las cosas porque quiere" solía decir de pequeño, ganándose un reproche por parte de sus padres.

Todavía recuerda la cantidad de castigos que acumuló cuando solamente era un crío e iba por la vida soltando comentarios deliberadamente ante situaciones indecorosas.

Iban desde acotaciones sin importancia sobre las travesuras que hacían los niños en su entorno hasta opiniones impúdicas sobre temas familiares con sus padres.

Un día traspasó tanto el límite de su atrevimiento verbal que sus progenitores no tuvieron otra opción que castigarlo obligándole a ir de ayudante a la biblioteca que se encontraba cerca de su casa; A ver si se quedaba callado por al menos dos horas al día cinco veces por semana.

Su estadía como ayudante en la biblioteca comprendía en ordenar algunos libros por sus respectivas etiquetas, desempolvar uno que otro pequeño estante o hasta a veces hacer de lector para personas mayores.

Hubo veces en donde le tocó ordenar libros sobre filosofía y letras, quedando aterrorizado por la cantidad de palabras y premisas cuyo entendimiento estuvo fuera de sus límites; La chica que en ese entonces era recepcionista de aquel lugar le hizo el favor de explicarle lo que esos complicados textos querían decir, ya fuera teorías o biografías de señores alemanes con una gran barba que para Hanamaki le hacían mucha gracia o también hablándole de la transición y transformismo de la filosofía japonesa.

Ahí aprendió a sobrellevar como paradigma los pensamientos de Yoritomo Tashi y la funcionalidad del sentido común y abrió paso a su temprano cuestionamiento al nihilismo en su esencia. Cosa que comenzó a hostigarlo al punto de ya no querer ninguna otra influencia que interviniera e indagara en su forma de actuar o pensar, en pocas palabras, se enemistó por completo con entes como Freud, Schopenhauer y Nietzsche.

Cierto día encontró un libro de geografía y cultura mundial en donde se topó con un lugar que contaba con inmensos témpanos de hielo, su escudo tenía un oso polar como símbolo central y su bandera era algo similar a la de Japón. Era Groenlandia.

El infante quedó fascinado por el aspecto idílico y tan poco ortodoxo de ese lugar, siendo la antítesis de la normalidad terrenal a la cual él estaba acostumbrado.

Se preguntó si en ese territorio existían también esos libros complejos que te hablan de cómo funciona la vida y el ser humano, cosa que descartó al pensar que un lugar tan _asombroso_ como ese no tendría que inmiscuir tanto en el _porqué_ de tal cosa.

No era como si los groenlandeses se pararan a cuestionar en si ir o no a pescar en sus grandes trineos alados de feroces Huskys. Simplemente lo hacían y ya.

Lo hacían porque debían alimentarse, lo hacían porque querían.

Entonces Takahiro no solo aprendió que los días invernales en Groenlandia duraban pocas horas sino que también aprendió que no necesitaba ninguna otra corriente filosófica que interviniera en su vida.

Y se acostumbró a hacer las cosas porque estaba en el libre albedrío de realizarlas.

Recogía dinero para irse a vivir en un futuro a Groenlandia porque él quería.

Se ahogaba comiendo profiteroles que su madre cocinaba hasta que tenía esa desagradable sensación de querer vomitar porque él quería.

Molestaba a Iwaizumi y a Oikawa porque él quería.

Jugaba volley porque él quería.

Le había propuesto a Matsukawa a salir con él porque… ¿Quería?

La luz que emanaba las persianas semiabiertas era insoportable y el estruendoso sonido de la alarma empeoraba aún más las ganas de Hanamaki en levantarse.

De tanto luchar y luchar con las sábanas, se quedó sentado al borde de su cama mirando al vacío como si estuviera en un bucle existencial cuyo espacio y tiempo era indefinido y, luego de haber pasado alrededor de cinco minutos en ese trance, encendió su móvil haciendo que la realidad le cayera como balde con agua fría.

 **Re: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: Buenos días, cariño.**

 **Espero que hayas dormido bien y que hayas tenido**

 **bonitos sueños :)**

 **Paso por ti en diez minutos.**

Se tumbó de nuevo a la cama acordándose de lo ocurrido ayer por la tarde. La sucesión de imágenes que memoraba hacían que sus mejillas hicieran juego con su cabello y en ese momento deseó verdaderamente estar en Groenlandia pescando en un trineo.

" _¿Qué he hecho?"_ pensó antes de mover su cuerpo hacia la ducha para tratar de despertar el poco sentido común que le quedaba, a ver si no defraudaba por completo Yoritomo Tashi.

000

Bajó las escaleras pensando en lo que le podría pasar al abrir la puerta. Pensó en las múltiples situaciones que podría ser puesto con Matsukawa como pareja, y tenía que ser sincero, conocía el comportamiento de su amigo pero de una manera fraternal más no de una romántica.

¿Sería de los románticos que le llevan flores a su pareja cada vez que se ven?

¿Sería de los que se la pasaba dedicando poesías o canciones? ¿Y si tenía un ukelele con el cual dedicarle alguna lírica?

¿Qué hay de los que cocinan y hornean pasteles? ¿Será de esos?

Se miró por última vez en el espejo de la entrada cerciorándose de que todo lo hacía para ayudar a su _amigo-y_ ahora _pseudo-_ novio- para que así pudiera tener una plena y sana vida matrimonial en el futuro.

Respiró hondo y jaló la manija de la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos ante la presencia de los rayos solares que le brindaba la mañana.

-Buenos días, Makki.

-Mattsun…buenos días.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Listo para irnos?

Parpadeó varias veces antes mirar a Matsukawa de pies a cabeza.

Era él, solamente Matsukawa Issei parado en la entrada de su casa esperándolo para irse juntos a la preparatoria.

No tenía flores, ni un ukelele y mucho menos un pastel.

Solo estaba él, el típico Mattsun con su expresión inerte de siempre.

-Sí…

-Pues vámonos.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado y proyectaba un matiz celeste tan intenso que le hacía parecer perfecto. Matsukawa se quedó observándolo mientras caminaba lentamente.

-… ¿Sabes?...

-Si vas a decirme otras de tus analogías sobre el universo, por favor abstente.

-¿Te molestan?

-No…solo es que son algo…

-¿Irritantes? ¿Inentendibles? ¿Complejas?

-Son…raras.

-¿Desde cuándo mi admirable e intelectual lado metafórico es raro?-Issei no sonreía con constancia, pero cuando lo hacía tenía ese toque de picardía que hace cuestionar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Para empezar… ¿has tenido un lado metafórico? O es más ¿desde cuándo empezaste a pensar sobre esas las cosas de esa manera?

-No lo sé, dime tú.

-¿Yo?

-Exacto, pasamos siempre juntos. ¿No se supone que deberías estar al tanto de mis cambios?

-¿Eso venía en el contrato de _mejores amigos?_ Pues lo siento, yo no vi eso cuando firmé el documento.

-No, tal vez no vino en ese…

-… ¿Mhm?- Matsukawa se plantó al frente de Hanamaki impidiéndole el paso. Por momentos como esos, Takahiro odiaba esa escasa diferencia de estatura que se tenían.

-Pero…sí vino en el de _noviazgo…_

-Ugh…-Cuando por fin había olvidado el tema aparece Issei con su sonrisa indecorosa haciéndole memoria del estúpido embrollo en el que se había metido.

-Ajá…

-¿De nuevo con eso?

-¿Qué? Pero si fuiste tú el que me lo pidió desesperadamente. ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando me dijiste "Oh gran Mattsun, por favor te amo tanto. Te lo imploro, sé mi eterno amante"?

-¡Ni si quiera fue así! Es más ¡Ni debiste aceptar, idiota!

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de ver qué tal pintas como novio? No soy tan estúpido ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiero decir es que desde que te conozco sólo has tenido dos novias, de las cuales no me diste una razón aparente del porqué de su separación.

-¿Y?

-¿No significaría que ambos tenemos el mismo problema?

-¡Para, para para! No me compares contigo y tus cortas relaciones que no duraban ni un mes, ¡más de seis meses de duración acompañado de una ruptura sin rencores ni dramas, supera eso!

-Interesante…

-…espera no…

-Debiste ser un bueno novio como para que no te dejaran tan rápido…

-Oye lo estás entendiendo mal…

-Al contrario de mí…no existe punto de comparación.

-Issei perdón…yo no quería…

-Tal vez yo solo esté destinado al fracaso por siempre…

-¡Está bien, ya basta! ¡Tú y yo somos personas completamente diferentes por lo que podríamos tener cierto tipo de preferencias!

-...

-En el peor de los casos, te encargas de que chicas problemáticas que no se conforman con nada se acerquen a ti. En ese aspecto no sería tu culpa, sino de su estúpida actitud de mierda.

-Takahiro…

-¡Tienes que darte cuenta de una vez que probablemente el problema sean ellas y no tú! ¡Eres demasiado genial como para no querer tener una relación contigo!

-Otra vez…

-¿QUÉ?

-Otra vez estás diciendo cosas vergonzosas... ¡Mi imagen por favor, piensa en mi imagen!

-Uuugh ¡Muérete!

-No estás muy seguro de eso…

-¡¿De qué?!

-De qué tan genial soy como pareja, recién llevamos un día ¿recuerdas, amor?

-¿Sabes qué?...me voy yo solo.

-¡Espera! ¿Me estás dejando? ¿En tan solo un día?

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡Qué poca tolerancia le tienes a tu novio, Takahiro! ¡Eres un ser sin sentimientos!

En ese punto, Hanamaki de verdad se estaba replanteando el seguir con el plan. En serio que sería problemático salir con Matsukawa.

000

El día transcurría lo más normal que podía.

Las clases extenuantes, las charlas cansinas de los profesores acerca de lo hermoso que es tener diecisiete y de la nueva etapa que se les espera en la universidad, cosa que para Takahiro era demasiado contradictoria ya que es como si te estuvieran diciendo _Qué fantástico es tener tu edad, ahora despídete de todo lo que amas y estás acostumbrado, pequeño prospecto de una sociedad monótona y conformista._ Sí, así tal cual.

De pronto la mente de Hanamaki quedó en blanco y solo pensó en una sola cosa, _la universidad._

Si bien es cierto faltaba muy poco para decirle _adiós_ a Issei y pensó en lo fatídico que será ese día. Pero también recordó a Oikawa y a Iwaizumi ¿cómo estarán sobrellevando su separación?

Lo poco que sabe Hanamaki acerca de su relación, es que se conocen desde ya hace mucho tiempo a comparación de él y Matsukawa.

Sintió cierta lástima por ellos y se extrañó a la vez de su pensamiento empático.

-Ayudarte con tu estúpido problema y ahora sentir pena por ellos…

.-Crecer te está haciendo más sensible.

-Ugh…

-Siéntete orgulloso, por lo menos no eres peor que Oikawa.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma…

-¡Makkiii! ¡Mattsuuun! – Oikawa se encontraba aleteando sus manos en dirección a ellos.

-¿Y si fingimos que no lo conocemos?

-No, ya hicimos eso una vez. Si lo volvemos a hacer se dejaría en visto nuestra carencia de originalidad.

-Tienes razón… ¿Y si le decimos a Iwaizumi que lo ignore con nosotros?

-Esa es una buena idea, la anotaré para otra ocasión.

-¡Maaattsuuun! ¡He encontrado la solución a tus problemas!

-¡Gracias al cielo! No sabes cuánto he esperado el día que me dijeras que te irás del país para siempre.

-Ja ja já, qué gracioso –Dijo Tooru en su típica pose de indignación- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que eres muy ingrato? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué te terminan!

-Yo se lo digo todos los días, él no entiende. Sufro mucho, quiero mi indemnización.

-Cómo sea ¿qué tiene planeado usted, señor ?

-¡Vas a agradecerme esto toda la vida! ¡No, más bien una eternidad!

-Ya diles, Kusokawa –Iwaizumi se unió a la conversación mientras daba un leve golpe en la cabeza del castaño.

-Tú, Makki, Iwa-chan y yo, un _goukon_ este sábado ¿Qué dices?

-Uhmm…será complicado.

-¿Por? ¡Vamos Mattsun, es tu oportunidad de intentarlo de nuevo!

-Es que…ya estoy saliendo con alguien.

-¿En serio? ¿Tan rápido? Vaya, en serio que eres una máquina eh, Mattsun.

-Sí de hecho esa persona es Hanama–

Matsukawa detuvo sus palabras al ser arrastrado por Hanamaki hacia otro lugar lejos de Oikawa e Iwaizumi.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso, estabas apunto de decirle a Oikawa que estamos _saliendo_.

-Pero es verdad ¿Qué hay de malo en decirlo?

-Precisamente porque se lo ibas a decir a él ¿sabes lo desastroso que sería si se enterara? Tendrías que despedirte de tu _querida_ imagen para siempre.

-¿Uh? Pero no le hemos hecho nada malo como para que haga es–

Issei se quedó indagando en todas esas veces en donde se encargó con Takahiro de exasperar los nervios de su ahora _ex-_ capitán.

Desde inocentes bromas como esconderle sus pertenencias durante los entrenamientos, hasta una vez hacerle creer que Iwaizumi había sido arrollado por una volqueta. Ese día comprendieron lo fuertes e intensos que eran los golpes de Hajime y cuan horrible se ve Tooru cuando llora.

Sería mejor guardar cualquier material inédito que pudiera ser mal utilizado por él y su afán vengativo.

-Tienes razón…

-Oh, no me digas.

-Vaya, quién lo diría…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estamos teniendo una historia de amor como la de Romeo y Julieta. Ya sabes, prohibida.

-¿De quién estas queriendo agotar la paciencia? ¿De Oikawa o de mí? ¿Desde cuándo me molestas tanto?

-Oh, no te enfades mi amada Julieta.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo sería Julieta, _Julieta_?

-¿Peleando por roles? Interesante, eres de los que quieren tener la razón. Un dato importante para conocer a mí querido novio.

-Ya en serio, basta.

A esa altura, Takahiro había olvidado el disgusto de las bromas de Issei y no le quedó de otra que reír. Al parecer ese iba a ser el nuevo hábito del pelinegro y tenía que ir acostumbrándose.

Se encargaron de reunirse de nuevo los cuatro antes de que acabara el almuerzo.

-Y bien Mattsun ¿Vas o no?

-No, me gusta serle fiel a mi pareja –dijo mirando pícaramente a Hanamaki quién se encontraba bebiendo agua haciendo que este se atore a su paso-.

-¡Oh, es una pena! Pero ya qué, ahora tengo que buscar a alguien más para reemplazarte este sábado ¿Tú si vas, Makki?

-Nope, tengo un compromiso que atender.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Yo queriendo darles un espacio en la sociedad y ustedes menospreciando mi favor. ¡Si siguen así nunca serán populares!

-¿Que la popularidad no era la prima zorra del prestigio?

-Cierto.

-Oh, pobre Oikawa-san y su complejo de atención barata.

Iwaizumi que se encontraba callado no aguantó más y comenzó a reírse brutalmente mientras Oikawa le rendía queja por no estar de su lado para defenderlo.

Y ahí se iba toda la poca empatía que Hanamaki había generado a lo largo de la mañana.

De buenas acciones está lleno el camino al infierno ¿no?

000

Las clases habían acabado y el cielo finalmente se tornaba amarillo, representativo de que el día estaba ya finalizando.

Hanamaki y Matsukawa acordaron irse juntos como de costumbre, pero con ahora la nueva modalidad de ir tomados de la mano y escoltar al pelirosado hasta la puerta de su casa.

Habiendo terminado la limpieza en su aula, Takahiro fue en busca de Issei para irse pero no fue capaz de hallarlo en donde siempre se encontraban para marcharse a casa.

Dio vueltas por todo el patio hasta que decidió buscarlo dentro del edificio.

Sintió su alma a estrujar al recordar que le faltaba poco para salir finalmente de aquel lugar que tanto había odiado pero a la vez amado. Se sintió culpable de nunca haber examinado minuciosamente el sitio y darle el determinado aprecio que se merece.

"¿ _Cuántas ventanas habrá?, ¿Cuántas veces han repasado la pintura en las paredes?, ¿Por qué las máquinas expendedoras son todas de color café?"_

Cosas que se considerarían algo sin importancia pero que para Takahiro hacía eco en su mente en ese preciso instante.

Recorrió la mayor parte de la edificación haciéndose una que otra pregunta banal hasta que escuchó una armónica melodía saliendo del salón de música.

Se acercó con curiosidad a la puerta para ver la fuente de aquel sonido tan sublime y de pronto su mente quedó atrapada en el mismo bucle en el que se encontraba en la mañana.

Lentamente avanzó dentro del salón, percatándose de no hacer ruido alguno.

-Nocturne de Tchaikovsky en F mayor… ¿Te gusta?

Hanamaki no pudo hacer más que asentir mientras se acercaba más.

-¿Por qué…nunca me dijiste que tocabas piano?

-Nunca lo preguntaste –contestó Issei sin dejar de tocar.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde los doce años aproximadamente, fue obra de mi madre y sus anhelos de tener un hijo prodigio del cual presumir ante sus amigas y familiares.

-Vaya…

-Ajá…quería aprender guitarra pero no…ella quería que fuera piano o violín. Accedí a que fuera piano ya que podía pasar sentado.

-…

-Siéntate y cierra tus ojos.

-¿Ah?

-Que los cierres.

Obedeciendo a la orden de Matsukawa, Hanamki cerró sus párpados.

-Una de las cosas que me agradaban de tocar este vejestorio es que de alguna otra forma su sonido logra transportarte a donde tú quieras.

-Ya veo…

-Piensa que estás en otro lugar.

Issei seguía tocando en un _andante cantábile_ tan delicado que Takahiro se sentía cada vez más maravillado del sonido tan suave que podían generar las manos del más alto.

No evitó comparar lo poco que sabía de Issei con su falta de interés hacia aquel edificio que le había abierto sus puertas no solo para jugar el deporte que tanto amaba, sino que también le dio la pauta de hacer junta con tres determinados individuos que hacían que su día a día tuviera un sentido.

Pensaba que lo conocía mejor que la palma de su mano pero al ver que no era así sintió un vació que lo hacía sentir lejano a Matsukawa.

Él se encontraba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos… ¿Por qué no corría y lo alcazaba?

¿Qué clase de secretos guardaría? ¿Serían tantos como los que almacenaba aquella institución?

-¿Dónde estás ahora?

-No lo sé…parece un campo.

-¿Y qué haces?

-Caminar…

La melodía era tan embriagadora para Hanamaki que al momento que Matsukawa paró, se sintió mareado y fuera de sí. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos.

-Asombroso…

-¿Es tu manera de decir "Oh Mattsun, eres un novio tan genial. ¡Gracias por salir conmigo!"?

-¿Por qué matas así el momento?

-No lo sé, me gusta verte enojado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su cercanía por lo que al voltear la cabeza Issei se encontró a una corta distancia de los orbes de Takahiro.

-¿Sabes?...amo como el sol hace resplandecer tu cabello.

Hanamaki sin palabras, estaba dentro de un trance profundo que no era capaz de salir por la intensa mirada de Matsukawa, haciendo que cada vez más acortaran distancia.

Un movimiento de inercia generaba que su trecho se hiciera más y más corto mientras que la presencia fantasmal de la reciente melodía se inmiscuía en su mente.

Y de pronto, el teléfono de Issei sonó causando desconcierto y nervios en Takahiro quien se encontraba con los pómulos completamente rosáceos, al parecer esa, al igual que aguantar las bromas de Isseim, iba a ser una nueva costumbre.

-¿Q-quién era? –preguntó tembloroso Takahiro mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Mi mamá, quiere que le compre algunas cosas para la cena.

-¡O-oh, entonces no puedes acompañarme! No importa, no te quito más tiempo, hasta maña–

-Makki…-Matsukawa agarró la muñeca de Hanamaki antes de si quiera poder dar un paso-.

-¿Q-qué sucede, Mattsun?

-Este domingo…sino tienes nada que hacer, salgamos por ahí…como una cita.

-¿Cita?

-Sí…estamos saliendo ¿no? Es normal.

-¡O-oh, sí claro! Una cita…

-¿Entonces?

-N-no hay problema.

-Bien, te llamo más tarde para ver si llegaste bien a tu casa.

-Claro…adiós.

-Adiós.

Hanamaki corrió lo más que pudo hasta poder cerciorarse de estar a un par de kilómetros lejos de Matsukawa.

En ese momento no sabía si ir a su casa o hacia alguna agencia de viaje para averiguar sobre el pasaje más barato que tuvieran hacia Groenlandia.

No, Issei no tenía flores, ni un ukelele y mucho menos un pastel.

Pero tenía algo que quería hacerlo resguardarse en esa filosofía ecsepticista que tanto a él le disgustaba.

Groenlandia, el nihilismo o Matsukawa.

Ninguno de los tres caminos parecía fiable.

Se supone que solo era una prueba ¿no?

¿Por qué sentía que el asunto se le salía de las manos?

" _La lisztomania se caracterizaba por la reacción de histeria por parte del público de Liszt en sus conciertos"_

" _Las melodías de Lisz era identificadas por poseer la capacidad de elevar el estado de ánimo de su audiencia a un estado de éxtasis místico"_

 ** _-Alan Walker_**

* * *

N/F:

Takahiro hijo mío, escucha a tu heart.

¿Alguna duda, queja, corrección, recomendación, demanda, amenaza de muerte? ;u;

No importa lo que sea, díganmelo.

Me voy pensando en la cantidad de trabajos atrasados que tengo que hacer -lloranding-

Noh vemoh' barrioh


	3. El comienzo de la fiebre

**3\. El comienzo de la fiebre.**

La cuestión del espacio-tiempo había sido una gran desventaja para Hanamaki ya que en Groenlandia había días en donde el cielo se oscurecía en tan solo tres fugaces horas.

Y en ese instante, lo que menos necesitaba era que el tiempo volase aún más rápido de lo usual.

 **Re: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: Cita ;)**

 **Paso por ti el domingo a las 10:00 AM**

 **Te tengo una sorpresa.**

 **Att:**

 **Tu genial y asombroso novio Mattsun.**

Para cuando pudo estar al tanto de qué día estaba, ya era viernes, y no podía parar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido el aceptar la invitación de Issei.

No es que le molestara el salir con su mejor amigo, es más, le encantaba la idea de perder el tiempo haciendo cualquier estupidez junto al más alto por el simple hecho de que se sentía pleno y en confianza con él. Sin embargo, no iba a salir precisamente con su mejor amigo, sino más bien con su ahora prospecto ficticio de pareja.

Hanamaki ya sentía intensamente la línea diferencial entre un mejor amigo y un _novio,_ pese a solamente haber iniciado todo el rollo de " _tortolitos"_ como un método de solidaridad y ayuda al prójimo.

Matsukawa era completamente diferente cuando andaba con su faceta de " _novio encantador"._ Su actitud era la misma, pero su aura cambiaba radicalmente.

—Takahiro ¡Reacciona! —Antes de que se diera cuenta, el pelirosado vagó por todos los lados de su hogar para detenerse justo al frente del espejo del baño— ¡no hay nada entre ustedes, todo esto es falso! Probablemente ni Matsukawa se lo esté tomando en serio así que ¡Ya deja de comportarte como una maldita colegiala virgen de una vez por todas!

Lo último que necesitaba era tener una charla reconfortante consigo mismo puesto a que a ese punto, no sabía si existía algo de cordura dentro sí.

Después de todo, él había aceptado todo eso. Después de todo, su afecto hacia Issei era lo que detonaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, y era algo que no quería admitir.

Había que seguir con el plan, y dentro de ese plan estaba solamente el descifrar el desfortunio amoroso de Matsukawa Issei. No podía desviarse de esa línea.

Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era el tomarlo todo con total madurez y seriedad. Recordando que Issei seguía siendo Issei y tenía que tratarle como tal.

 **For: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: -sin asunto-**

 **Qué maravilloso ;)**

 **Estaré esperando con ansias. Hasta entonces**

 **te soñaré, amado mío.**

 **Att:**

 **Por siempre tuyo, Makki.**

Issei era su compañero, mejor amigo y novio. Nada de eso tenía que turbarle o desquiciarle la mente-más de lo que ya estaba- solo era cuestión de _no pensar y dejar que las cosas se vayan dando._

Que sea simple, que sea esporádico y fresco.

Ya que solo se trataba de Mattsun, un _nerd_ de la música clásica que guarda servilletas extras en su bolsillo sin una razón aparente y cuya reciente afición es hacer analogías astronómicas.

 **Re: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asu** nto: **-sin asunto-**

 **Me alegra que estés entusiasmado, cariño.**

 **¡Yo tampoco aguanto las ganas de verte!**

 **PD: ¿Quieres que te lleve flores?**

Sí, iba a ser _simplemente difícil_ ; ya que bueno, después de todo era Mattsun con quien estaba lidiando.

00000

No le dio mucho tiempo y paciencia a la elección de su guardarropa.

Tampoco le dedicó cuidado a su peinado.

Todo eso lo guardó para una bitácora escrita que decidió hacer en medio de la madrugada; no iba a mentir, no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche por la intriga de pensar en lo que pasaría al siguiente día. Y conociendo a Issei, sabía que la imaginación le quedaba corta para tratar de diferir en lo que en sus planes se encuentra

Tomó su bolígrafo y un cuaderno del año lectivo anterior al que le habían sobrado un par de hojas.

Noviazgo (falso) con Mattsun

Día #7

 **Primera cita**

" _Hoy, Issei me llevará a una cita en donde procuraré anotar cualquier tontería importante que me ayude a contrarrestar su absurdo complejo afectivo._

 _Acabaré de una vez por todas este intento fallido de una historia de amor como la de esas películas para chicas. Uhg._

 _Posdata:_

 _No debo dejar que Mattsun escoja las películas que veremos de ahora en adelante_

 _Posdata 2:_

 _Aun no sé dónde se le ocurrirá llevarme, así que llevare un gps y una navaja por lo que pueda pasar"_

Cerró su cuaderno y lo guardó debajo de la cama.

Pensó en la ironía de la situación:

— Chicos de mi edad escondiendo porno debajo de sus camas y yo aquí escondiendo las pruebas de mi tesis titulada "Cómo ser un gurú del amor fingiendo una relación homosexual con tu mejor amigo" por Takahiro Hanamaki. Fantástico.

Bajó las escaleras sintiendo como la vida se le iba en cada escalón y maldijo su ahora nueva ansiedad con abrir la manija de su puerta de entrada. Maldijo a Issei por haberla causado.

— ¿Dónde demonios sacaste ese auto?

— ¿No me dices siquiera "buenos días", amor?

— Buenos días, cariño—Makki se acercó al vehículo— Ahora sí, dime de dónde lo sacaste.

—Se lo presté a mi viejo— Mattsukawa le pasó una mano en el parabrisas como si estuviera orgulloso de ello— Le dije que llevaría a un ligue por ahí a pasar un buen rato.

— ¿Acabas de decir que soy tu ligue?

— Acabo de decir que te llevaré por ahí a pasar un buen rato.

— ¿Nunca tomas un descanso en ser molesto? Estamos domingo, date un día libre.

— Lo siento, en _Mattsun .Inc_ nos caracterizamos por tener un servicio completo y eficiente las 24 horas, los 7 días a las semana. Hay rebajas y ofertas para nuestros clientes premium— Matsukawa guiñó un ojo en dirección a Hanamaki mientras sonreía con sorna y abría la puerta del automóvil.

— Pues iré a presentar una queja a su compañía.

— Cuando usted quiera. Nuestro director general y fundador, Matsukwa Issei, estará deseoso de _atenderlo_ —Invitó a Makki a entrar—Súbase en mi humilde carruaje, mi sublime acompañante.

— ¿Desde cuándo un _BMW_ es algo humilde? ¿Tu padre es narcotraficante o algo así? —procedió a entrar—.

— Bienes y raíces, aun lo sigue pagando. No hay día en donde mi madre no lo culpe por gastarse más de 10 millones de yenes en un auto—dijo finalmente mientras cerraba la puerta—.

Ahora sí, otro aspecto de la vida de Issei que él no conocía.

Alguien debería tirarle de un barranco por tan mal mejor amigo que era.

—Bueno, aquí estamos.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— Te lo dije, es una sorpresa— Matsukawa sacó pedazo de tela de la parte de atrás— Ponte esto en la cabeza.

— ¿Una bolsa? ¿Acaso me quieres secuestrar?

— ¿A ti? Ganas no me falta, pero mi ansias por ser como Al Capone tendrán que esperar. Tenemos _otras_ cuentas que ajustar.

— ¿uh? ¿Has desistido de tu sueño de cambiarte el nombre a "Bernardo Di Costa" y abrir tu propio puerto expendedor de espagetti ilícito en Sicilia?

— Eso jamás, pero ahora pienso que mejor que Al Capone deberíamos ser algo como Bonnie y Clyde. Piénsalo, tú puedes ser Bonnie y yo puedo ser Clyde.

-¿Cuál es tu afán por siempre compararme con entidades femeninas?

— Ah vamos, tu eres el autor intelectual y yo soy el de la fuerza bruta.

— Mhm…no suena nada mal. Está mejor que la analogía de Romeo y Julieta.

— ¡Oh Bonnie!

— ¡Oh Clyde!

Tomaron sus manos rozando sus mejillas para acabar la escena en un ataque de risa.

 _Ese_ era el Matsukawa que Hanamaki conocía y apreciaba. Y que no cambiaría ni por un viaje a Groenlandia.

Pensó en ese momento que tal vez no sería mala idea el viajar con Issei ahí.

000000

Estuvieron acompañados por una elegante y cálida melodía de _Sex Pistols_ mientras ambos cantaban y gritaban en un mal inglés.

No faltó que un policía les llamara la atención por irrumpir la paz y tranquilidad de otros conductores. Makki se sacó rápidamente la bolsa que cubría su cabeza para no dejar a malinterpretar la situación y pensó que detendrían a Issei por conducir aun siendo menor de edad, pero no se esperó que Mattsun se saliera con la suya presentándole una licencia de conducción falsa al oficial.

— Secuestrándome y ahora enseñando identificaciones falsas…

— Mi segundo nombre es "Anarquía".

— Lo dice el chico que aprendió a tocar piano solo porque su mamá le obligó ¿Sales por las noches a pelear contra el orden mundial disfrazado de Mozart o qué?

— Por supuesto, acompañado de ti disfrazado de Aristóteles. No se me olvida cuando hiciste tu trabajo de literatura basándote en un montón de filósofos decrépitos.

— ¡Pero obtuve la máxima calificación!

— Trataste de contradecirlos, a ellos y al profesor.

— Se lo buscaron por tratar de imponer sus pensamientos ante otras personas.

— Te enojaste con el solamente porque te dijo que el trabajo no era impreso.

— Te lo repito "imponer sus pensamientos ante otras personas".

— ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva con eso?

— Siempre buscan complicarse más la vida en sacar un sinnúmero de interpretaciones a lo que hacen las personas.

— ¿No te estarías contradiciendo al hacer lo mismo con ellos?

—Claro que no…solamente no pienso en _por qué_ hago las cosas.

— Pero al pensar que no lo estás pensando… ¿no estarías haciendo lo contrario?

— Yo…

— Ya…deja de hacerlo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— De pensar tanto, deja que las cosas solo pasen y ya.

— …

— Las cosas suceden en la vida por algo, tienes que dejarlo ser.

—…Estoy esperado a que hagas otras de tus analogías en este instante.

— Si quieres la hago, la vida es como—

—Por favor, detente.

— ¿Me prometes que vas a dejar de pensar tanto?

— ¿Por qué hablas de ello como si fuera una mala adicción?

— Porque dentro de tus vicios está el cuestionar demasiado las cosas a tal punto de ser algo más obsesivo que normal.

— Puede que solo, tal vez, tengas razón… ¡Solo que tal vez! ¿Entiendes?

— Claro como el agua, amor.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Te lo diré cuando te pongas la bolsa de nuevo en la cabeza.

— Uhg—El pedazo de tela volvió a cubrir sus ojos— Ahora sí ¿Cuánto falta?

— Unos tres minutos.

— Estoy taaan emocionado— Dijo tratando de hacer énfasis en el sarcasmo que desprendía sus palabras—.

— ¿Quién no lo estaría? Se trata de una cita conmigo después de todo.

— Mejor comenzaré a ignorarte, enojarme contigo es por gusto.

— Deja de hacerlo, llegamos.

Issei se bajó rápidamente del auto para abrirle la puerta a Takahiro.

— Tome mi mano, mi querido novio.

— En tus sueños.

— Vamos, no arruines el ambiente.

— Tsk si tanto lo pides, ten —le tendió su mano a la palma del contrario— ¿Ya me puedo quitar esta cosa para ver a qué clase de campo de concentración me has traído?

—Adelante.

Las grandes pancartas de colores le opacaron la vista, y el sonido de los juegos mezclado con los de la gente comenzaban a hacer efecto en su subconsciente.

— ¿Un parque de diversiones? ¿Qué esto no es algo muy…?

— ¿Cliclé? Exacto.

— ¿Si sabías eso por qué me trajiste?

— A mis ex-novias parecía agradarles las citas aquí, así que asumí que te gustaría.

— Hablando de tus ex's frente a tu actual pareja y ahora comparándonos. Puntos menos para tu reporte, señor Matsukawa.

— Oh, no te enojes. Sabes que te amo solo a ti, vida mía.

— Tendrás que esforzarte mucho en esta cita para que cambie de parecer.

— No te defraudaré, te lo prometo. ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

— Umh… no lo sé, sorpréndeme.

— ¿El túnel del amor?

— Nope.

— ¿Paseo en bote?

— Jamás.

— ¿Los carruseles?

— ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una de tus noviecitas intensas?

— Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué te parece ese?

Matsukawa apuntó hacia un juego con dos extremidades mecánicas gigantes en forma de martillos.

— Oh, encantado de subir con usted.

Se dirigieron hacia el juego mecánico en donde la mitad del tiempo se la pasaron riendo de las expresiones del otro y los gritos ajenos.

Después de esa atracción, fueron a la una casa de terror y se repitió la misma escena.

Solo continuaron riendo y haciendo malos chistes mientras que los actores del lugar los miraban con odio al no provocarles ni una pizca de temor.

No tardaron en acoger el desprecio y malas miradas de las personas que estaban en los juegos a los que subían. Sobre todo en los carritos chocones en donde en vez de tratar de pasar un buen tiempo en pareja, se encapricharon por tomar dos carritos diferentes e ir chocándose violentamente con demás. Ese era el chiste de la atracción, pero los comentarios que este dúo soltaba generaban disgusto y rencor en las masas.

Hanamaki no paró de pensar- sí, faltó a su promesa con Issei- en lo bien que lo estaba pasando a lado de esa persona que a pesar de que no lo conocía a un 100% , era su motor de búsqueda hacia aquellas cosas que escondía la vida.

Junto a Matsukawa las cosas parecían muy ligeras, muy amenas, muy Matsukawa.

— Quiero comida ¿Vas a dejar a tu novio morir de hambre?

— Nunca, ¿Hamburguesas?

— Perfecto.

Fueron hacia un pequeño puesto de comida rápida del parque y sin pensarlo, pidieron lo de siempre.

Siguieron hablando de lo genial que habían sido todos los juegos que estaban en el lugar y no se dieron cuenta de que pasó cerca de una hora en su charla.

— Ya son las 2 de tarde, que rápido que pasa el tiempo cuando estás con la persona que amas.

— Lo mismo digo. Eres un buen anfitrión de citas, Mattsun.

— Lo mejor para mi increíble novio.

— No más increíble que tú.

— Qué modesto, por eso te amo tanto.

Pagaron la cuenta a medias - ya que Hanamaki se había negado a dejarle pagar todo a Matsukawa- y se fueron del lugar, no sin antes Mattsun haber concretado su ritual de las servilletas.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Eso, tomas siempre una servilleta de más pero nunca veo que la utilizas.

—Uhmm… no lo sé, nunca he pensado en ello.

— Deberías.

— ¿Por qué?

— No seré el único que te lo pregunte en la vida.

— Oh, así que encontraré a más personas que se fijen en la cantidad de servilletas que tomo de un restaurante.

— Seguramente, así que procura en tener una respuesta más interesante para la próxima.

— Trabajaré en ello.

— Cuento contigo.

Caminaron por casi todo el parque viendo y riéndose de las expresiones que ponían las personas antes y después de subirse, y no pudieron evitar recordar cuando fueron a un parque de diversiones junto a Oikawa e Iwaizumi. El castaño se la pasó llorando en los brazos de Hajime mientras este trataba de quitárselo de encima para así poderse subir a la montaña rusa. Quién iba a pensar que Oikawa Tooru sufría de vértigo.

No lo pensaron ni dos veces y fueron hacia la montaña rusa para revivir las memorias.

Pese a tener un aguate respetable con respecto a juegos mecánicos, Hanamki no se abstuvo de sentirse intimidado por el tamaño de la atracción metálica.

— ¿Tienes miedo? Si quieres puedes tomar mi mano cuando estemos arriba.

— Para nada, tú tendrás que tomar la mía por lo asustado que estarás.

— Oh, ya lo veremos.

Al parecer el mundo estaba conspirando a favor de Issei porque Takahiro no paró de gritar de miedo en todo el tramo del juego.

Al bajar, el pobre Hanamaki estaba completamente pálido y Matsukawa pensó que iba a colapsar o algo así.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— B-bien…solo un poco mareado— Tuvo que apoyar su hombro con el pecho del pelinegro para así evitar caer—.

— ¿Quieres agua? Vamos a sentarnos por allá.

Fueron a parar a una banca cerca de unos árboles. Takahiro iba lamentándose en cada paso que daba.

— Ten, bebe lentamente.

— Eso fue…brutal.

— ¿No que no tenías miedo?

— C-cállate, solo fue un pequeño altercado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

— Un poco mejor— Makki guió su mirada hacia la mano de Mattsun que sacaba una de sus servilletas del bolsillo—.

—Estás muy sudado—Sintió como la mano con la servilleta del más alto pasó por su sien mientras sujetaba su mentón—Si sirvieron esta vez.

De nuevo se repetía la misma escena del otro día.

La mirada de Issei era algo que acorralaba fácilmente a Takahiro y no importaba la bulla del medio ni quién los rodeaba, una fuerza de inercia invisible siempre les terminaba acercando.

Es como si el destino quisiera que acabaran cerrando cualquier tipo de distancias.

Ya sea en la vida o en esos pequeños momentos.

Sintió ambas manos sujetando sus mejillas, mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Matsukawa- kun?

Pero el destino también provocaba que siempre quedara una pequeña abertura.

— ¿Kaori-chan?

— ¡Oh por dios eres tú! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Hanamaki se pudo dar cuenta de quién era cuando Issei se alejó para saludar a la fémina que se acercaba a ellos.

Era la cuarta de la lista, y por la que Matsukawa se había dado cuenta de su maldición.

Lo había dejado aparentemente porque sentía que ella no le era suficiente para él y todo ese parlamento de _no eres tú, soy yo._

— ¡Hanamaki-kun! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien ¿Y tú?

— Igual, ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves muy rojo— A la mirada de preocupación de la chica también se le adjuntó la de Issei quien lo estaba viendo con la expresión más afectiva que del mundo—.

— ¡No se preocupen! Vayan a conversar mientras descanso un poco.

— ¿Seguro? —La chica miró con desconcierto.

—Sí, Takahiro ¿Seguro? —Matsukawa tampoco se quedaba atrás.

— ¡Seguro!

Los vio alejarse a pasos lentos hasta quedarse a casi un metro de él.

De pronto todos los pensamientos en su mente se hicieron un desastre.

Ahí estaba Issei, pero ese no era Issei.

Se dio cuenta de lo diferente que se veía Matsukawa a lado de la chica con la que alguna vez había compartido una relación sentimental.

Hablaban animadamente y reían mientras ella tomaba el brazo del pelinegro.

Esa persona no era con la que estaba hace unos minutos mirándose inmerso en sus pupilas.

Muchas versiones de Issei ¿Pero cuál era la verdadera?

La fémina se despidió de Matsukawa con un beso en la mejilla y pareció haberle susurrado algo al oído para finalmente irse.

Regresó hacia donde se encontraba Makki .

— Vaya…

— Sí, vaya…

— Es de mala educación hacer eso frente a tu actual pareja.

—Sí…—Issei no parecía reírse, es más, su expresión estaba completamente tensa y parecía muy serio—.

—Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.

—No, aún no. —Giró su mirada hacia la de Takahiro— Vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

—Como…quieras.

No sabía si sentirse sorprendido o preocupado, de nuevo sentía que la línea entre el e Issei se hacía más amplia.

Se estaba acabando el día, y no había sacado ninguna conclusión a más de la que Matsukawa era un ser multifacético.

Subieron a una pequeña cabina de color rojo y en silencio esperaron a que la rueda comenzara a girar.

A perspectiva de Makki, la vista era increíble. El mundo parecía desconectarse de el a la vez que la distancia entre la cabina y el suelo aumentaba.

— Es increíble ¿no?

— ¿La vista?

— Sí…sabes…ella me dijo que quería regresar conmigo— Matsukawa mantenía la mirada en un punto fijo de la esquina del lugar.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste?

— Obviamente le dije que ya estaba saliendo con alguien.

— Otra vez con eso…

— ¿Con eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Esto, Matsukawa esto no es real. —Se volteó para encarar a Issei—.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Esto, tú y yo. No somos reales.

—Nunca lo vi así ¿Sabes?

— Explícate.

—Nunca me molestó la idea de salir contigo por el mismo hecho de que quería estar a tu lado, Takahiro.

—…

— En menos de seis meses me iré y no nos volveremos a ver en un tiempo infernamente largo.

— Y-yo…

— Te irás, yo también. Conoceremos a otras personas y nos olvidaremos de quiénes fuimos. Y en ese punto jamás habrá existido un _nosotros._

— Mattsun…

— ¿No te gusta la idea de salir conmigo?

— No es eso, solo es que yo…

Su vista se comenzó a nublar y de pronto le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

—No te puedo forzar a seguir con algo que no quieres.

— ¡Déjame hablar!

—…

— ¡No saques tu propias conclusiones, las cosas no son así!

— Entonces ¿Cómo son?

—No quiero estorbarte, Mattsun—Hanamki se acercó más a él— No quiero que desaproveches la oportunidad de tener algo serio con alguien solo por esto.

— Pero estaría mal el dejarte a medias con todo esto de mi experimento de bajo presupuesto—Matsukawa rió bajo— _Esto_ es mucho más valioso que una relación con otra persona.

— ¿Sabes a qué conclusión he llegado ahora?

— Dímela.

— Eres como la constelación. Muchos no las conocen todas, y a otros les da igual el aprendérselas o reconocerlas, pero esa es la magia de estos conjuntos de estrellas…

—Takahiro...

— Quienes de verdad las conocen se dan cuenta de que son algo más que solamente figuras destellantes…siento que las constelaciones son el medio por el cual el cielo nocturno habla— Tomó aire y cerró ojos— Eres mucho más que artificiales comentarios de gente que no conoce el nombre de por lo menos una constelación.

—A ti…también se te da muy bien las analogías ¿eh?

—…

— Makki…muchas gracias—Entrelazó sus dedos en los del pelirosado— Eres…la mejor pareja ficticia que he tenido. Sobrepasas a la reales.

—Lo mismo digo…

Hanamaki quería dar por acabado su bandada de pensamientos en ese momento.

Se dijo así mismo que dejaría de pensar, y así lo estaba haciendo. El estar cerca de los orbes de Matsukawa no era una ciencia, y si lo era, él tenía que dominarla sin esfuerzo alguno.

Esta vez no había nada que pudiera impedirlo y recordó lo que Issei le había dicho.

" _Las cosas suceden en la vida por algo, tienes que dejarlo ser."_

Probablemente no significaría algo trascendental. Lo terminarían olvidando y en unos años solo quedará ese recuerdo como una divertida anécdota juvenil. Sonaba muy patético, pero Hanamaki evitó filosofar en eso.

Ya pensaría después que haría con la ola de sentimientos encontrados con los que tendría que lidiar cuando acabara dehacer lo que estaba pendiente desde el inicio de la semana, o tal vez desde siempre.

Pero ahora el asunto ya no era una razón tan ligera como la de por qué Matsukawa no podía establecerse prolongadamente con alguien.

El asunto se había desviado a tal punto de tratar de descifrar quién era la persona que estaba a milímetros de su rostro.

 _¿Quién es Issei?_ Pensó.

— Estás…que ardes—susurró Matsukawa—.

— ¿Es tu forma de decir que soy candente?

— No…es enserio. Hanamaki, estás ardiendo ¿Te sientes bien?

— Me siento perfectamente— dijo sin apartar la mirada de Mattsun.

— Tienes demasiada fiebre, tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Me siento bien, Mattsun, lo juro...

No supo cuando su vista se oscureció por completo y su equilibrio corporal desistió. Lo único que pudo escuchar antes de perder la conciencia fue la voz de Issei gritando su nombre.

Pero…a ese punto ¿Quién era él?

¿Quién es Matsukawa Issei?

 _"Let's go slowly, discouraged,_  
 _Distant from other interests_  
 _On your favorite weekend ending_  
 _This love's for gentlemen only_  
 _That's with the fortunate only_  
 _No I gotta be someone else"_

* * *

N/F:

Y luego de dos semanas muy MUY pesadas (no exagero, sí lo fueron ;-;) en donde todo salió inesperadamente bien, aquí está (estuvo, a este punto ya lo han de haber leído) el capítulo.

Siento que desde aquí ya partimos del fic hacia otra estación(?) Es el comienzo.

Muchas gracias por los rw ;v; créanme que han sido de mucha motivación.

Y ya saben, no duden en dejarme saber lo que piensan.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Baih barrioh'.


	4. A 38 grados de la realidad

**4\. A 38° de la realidad.**

Llanamente pudo haber pensado que se encontraba muriendo, y es que al parecer sus músculos no daban respuesta a los impulsos cerebrales que emitían sus neuronas mediante pequeños choques eléctricos.

Podía escuchar el ruido exterior, y por ende, sentir la fricción de su abdomen con la espalda de Matsukawa mientras este lo cargaba en la espalda hacia su auto.

Sentía su cuerpo envuelto en llamas, como si un pequeño motor calefaccionara las finas capas de la epidermis de su frente.

Cada paso que daba Issei era todo un viaje hacia las visiones más distorsionadas que le brindaba su enfermo estado. Sentía el mundo dar vueltas mientras empeoraba cada vez más a medida que su temperatura corporal seguía aumentando.

Un electrizante dolor de cabeza, el sudor recorriendo su rostro y la incapacidad motriz desesperaba esquizofrénicamente a Takahiro.

Ya en el asiento del vehículo pudo disimilar la preocupada expresión de Matsukawa mientas su mente entraba en estado vegetal al tratar de procesar toda la información que había recogido durante el transcurso del día.

Entonces a su subconsciente se le proyectó un flash back con los juegos mecánicos, un montón de servilletas volando en el aire, a la ex-novia de Matsukawa con un disfraz de payaso, y al mismo Mattsun en el asiento de la rueda de la fortuna y… ¿estaba sin camisa?

No quería pensar más. Significaría darle más vueltas a algo que le hacía entrar en histeria ya que no podía explicarse lo absurdo de todo la situación.

¿Estaba delirando o Issei le acababa de dar un beso en la frente?

¿Podrá ser que estaba convulsionando?

Cerró sus ojos pensando en que no quería saber más nada del asunto, y sintió como la mano de Mattsun tomaba la suya y entrelazaba sus dedos.

000

—No parece algo grave, ¿Ha estado comiendo bien durante los últimos días?

—Supongo que sí, ni mi esposo ni yo pasamos en casa pero nos aseguramos de que no le falte ninguna de sus comidas al día.

—Bien, entonces solo necesitará reposo. ¿Sabe? No ha sido el único caso así, por lo general en estas épocas es donde los chicos de su edad suelen enfermar de esa manera. Puede ser por el constante estrés y el cansancio físico y mental.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Ya sabe, la presión de los exámenes de fin de año, los exámenes de admisión a la universidad, el cambio de ambiente. Ese tipo de cosas suelen estresarlos, debería hablar un poco con él.

—Claro doctor, muchas gracias.

Su casa no era tan pequeña, y aun así pudo escuchar la conversación entre su madre y el doctor.

Sabía que lo que iba a venir después de que la puerta principal se cerrara lo iba a desesperar más que la idea de que en menos de seis meses se graduaba.

— ¿Dijo que tenía cáncer?

—No empieces ahora, Takahiro.

—Ya sé, soy propenso a un aneurisma.

—Serás propenso a un castigo sino te callas ahora mismo.

—Podría estar muriendo y me amenazas con castigarme. ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

—La misma que se encargará de matarte si no mueres de alguna enfermedad.

— ¡Gracias al cielo! Pensé que estaba perdiendo a mi mamá.

—Jaja…cariño. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Escuché tu plática con el doctor, estoy bien.

—No…no es así. Takahiro, sé que esta edad es difícil y quiero pedirte disculpas tanto por tu padre como yo por no estar aquí porque es ahora cuando más nos necesitas.

—Mamá…en pocos meses cumpliré dieciocho ¿De acuerdo? Ya no soy un niño.

—No, claro que no. Es por eso que quiero que sepas que te amamos como no tienes idea, y estaremos orgullosos de ti sea cual sea el camino que tomes.

— ¿Aunque quiera convertirme en un mafioso?

—Sí, aunque quieras convertirte en un mafioso.

—Vaya…y yo que pensé poner en mi auto-biografía que mis padres me echaron de casa cuando se enteraron de que guardaba armas ilegalmente en el sótano.

—Ya ves que no será así…No guardas armas en el sótano ¿Verdad?

—No todavía.

—Bien, avísame para sellar la puerta en las festividades.

—Gracias, mamá.

—El tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido…

—Oh no, esto otra vez no.

—Hace diecisiete años te tenía en mis brazos cantándote canciones de cuna mientras sostenías mis dedos con tus pequeñas manos.

—Bueno, papá me cantaba canciones de los setenta a los tres años pero algo es algo.

—Era peor, cuando naciste llevó su guitarra al hospital y nos cantó todo un repertorio de Elvis Presley. Los de seguridad tuvieron que sacarlo a la fuerza.

— ¿Por qué nunca supe eso?

—Porque no quería que acogieras las mismas conductas anarquistas de tu padre.

—Muy tarde para eso.

—Mientras no cometas vandalismo o dañes alguna propiedad privada del estado, todo está bien.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Tuvo una reunión de última hora en Shangai.

— ¿Tienes el día libre?

—En realidad no, me escapé del trabajo por ti.

— Hablando de conductas anarquistas.

— ¡Hey, eres mi hijo! No propiedad privada del estado.

—Solo por eso, espero un auto de regalo para esta navidad.

—Cierto, es muy atento y amable el chico que te trajo aquí. ¿Es tu mejor amigo?

—Si…

—Era tan obvio, siempre sale contigo en las fotos de tus redes sociales.

— ¿Revisas mis perfiles?

— Soy una madre moderna, hijo. Nunca lo olvides.

—Interesante.

—Se ve que es muy buen chico, invítalo a cenar cuando tu padre y yo tengamos un día libre.

—O sea, jamás.

—Takahiro…

—Ya sé que no soy competencia para sus trabajos, tranquila, lo sé desde que tengo diez.

—Sabes muy bien que no es así, lo hacemos porque queremos lo mejor para ti.

—"Lo mejor para ti", parece un slogan programado para los padres.

—Cuando seas uno lo comprenderás.

—No, no será así. Estoy a años luz de querer tener hijos. ¿En serio me ves cuidando a un niño y siendo responsable?

—Si te puedo ver como un gran mafioso que trafica armas ilegales también puedo verte como un padre ejemplar.

—Si lo pones así, se oye agradable. Armar tu propio imperio de actos ilícitos con tu familia.

—Solo procura que no te arresten ¿Sí? Me tengo que ir, tengo que estar en Nagoya para un embauque.

—Vete, deja tu hijo enfermo abandonado.

—Te amo, avisaré a tu colegio que no irás hasta el miércoles.

—Dos días en completa soledad y durmiendo. Suena perfecto.

—Procura sacarles provecho, descansa Takahiro.

—Adiós mamá.

A Hanamaki le sorprendía su incapacidad de almacenar orgullo alguno a sus progenitores. Le era casi imposible odiarlos por el hecho de que pasaron ausentes casi toda su vida como padres.

Y no es que Takahiro fuera una persona precisamente rencorosa como para hacerlo, simplemente no estaba en sus sentidos el despreciarlos sólo porque sus trabajos le hayan impedido el ir a casi todos sus partidos de volley en la escuela media.

Concursos de deletreo, los programas anuales realizados por el día de la madre o del padre, los festivales escolares, las obras teatrales en donde justamente en una, al pequeño Takahiro, le tocó interpretar un impecable papel de arbusto de la escenografía.

Esas y muchas cosas más—Sin mencionar aquella vez en donde se olvidaron de su cumpleaños número trece—son una de las tantas ausencias que han tenido los padres de Hanamaki en momentos de su vida.

Y no es que busque razones para odiarlos, pero vamos, que hace unas semanas había escuchado a una de sus compañeras de clase alegando su odio a sus progenitores sólo porque la "avergonzaron" frente a su novio.

¿Habría querido algo así? Para nada, pero sus padres nunca le preguntaron cosa alguna por su vida amorosa o social. Ni si quiera discrepaban en el hecho de que su hijo tenía una excelente carisma para ligar a quien quisiera—aunque muchas de estas veces terminaban en bofetones—.

Así mismo desconocían la existencia de Matsukawa en su vida.

No conoces a las novias de tu hijo, ni los amigos de tu hijo, ni a tu propio hijo. De un primer plano, ni en persona.

Aun así, seguía sin guardarles ápice de rencor.

Las razones para declinar todo odio variaban:

Desde la actitud ligera y burlesca de sus padres con él, hasta el hecho de que pese a no haber estado presente subjetivamente a su lado, sabía que el amor que estos le tenían era inmenso.

Sí, Hanamaki estaba consciente del cariño que sus padres le tenían, y esa era una de las razones más válidas para quererles también.

Sabía que los padres perfectos no existían, y que aunque los suyos se hayan perdido en tremendas etapas importantes o le hayan encerrado en una biblioteca a los siete, no hacía alteración alguna.

Tal vez les podría agradecer su autosuficiencia o su capacidad de sobrellevar maduramente las cosas en la mayoría de veces.

Y eso de la madurez y autosuficiencia no era algo que le pegara en esos días, teniendo en cuenta de que hace unas horas fue cargado por Issei mientras le balbuceaba que dejara su terrible hábito de tomar un número de servilletas de más ya que eso hacía que se talaran más árboles y contiguo a eso afectaría al calentamiento global.

Pero no quería pensar más en sus padres, o la madurez, o su incertidumbre hacia qué carrera universitaria elegir—Que era un tema muy aparte y que prefería obviarlo por completo—y Matsukawa.

Tantas cosas que reflexionar, cuestionar y filosofar; Se encontraba completamente exhausto y su temperatura corporal solo ascendía.

Era el momento de apagar el interruptor "Takahiro, el ilustrado" y dejar todo el estrés echarse por la ventana.

Al final de cuentas solo era un adolescente tratando de encontrar respuestas a cosas que probablemente jamás se resolverán.

Solo quedaba la impertinente idea de pensar qué hacer con su vida, porque está a pocos meses de graduarse y apenas está pensando en el examen final.

Le daba vueltas a cosas que se decía a sí mismo que no tenían tanta relevancia y se olvidaba de otras que le fastidiarían la vida sino encontraba solución rápida.

Ya no le importaba porque sabía que tenía el día de mañana o pasado para para pensarlo.

Habría que dejar que el Takahiro del futuro se haga cargo del problema.

Hasta entonces, solo le quedaba el asunto de Matsukawa en primer ítem de la lista.

No supo si su fiebre aumentó, pero antes de hacer un reprise a su día con él, se quedó completamente dormido.

Sí, de nuevo.

Déjenselo al Takahiro del futuro, el tendrá que resolverlo.

000

 **Re: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: -Sin asunto-**

 **¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás mejor?**

Que te despierten a las 3:00 am para verificar tu estado de salud no era algo que enojaba a Hanamaki. Lo que sí le enojaba era que el brillo de la pantalla de su celular estuviera en 100% y le quemara los ojo cual rayos del sol.

 **For: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: -Sin asunto-**

 **Define bien.**

 **Re: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: -Sin asunto**

 **¿En una escala del uno al diez?**

 **For: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: -Sin asunto-**

 **100\. He tenido mejores días, creo.**

 **Re: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: -Sin asunto-**

 **¿Quieres que vaya a cuidarte? ;)**

 **Pero en serio, iré a tu casa mañana a verificar**

 **que no has muerto.**

 **For: Matsukawa Issei.**

 **Asunto: -Sin Asunto-**

 **Si muero, procuraré dejar una nota**

 **antes diciendo que todo fue tu culpa.**

 **Re: Matsukawa Iseei**

 **Asunto: -Sin asunto-**

 **Si es por ti, iría gustoso a la cárcel.**

 **Descansa, te necesito vivo.**

Podría ser que Matsukawa no fuera el chico perfecto.

Que tuviera un sentido del humor tan pesado como el suyo y que la magnitud de sus preocupaciones en la vida se redondeara en un inexistente -0.

Todavía recuerda cuando estuvo todo un mes preocupado sólo porque le dijeron que su uniforme no quedaba bien con él.

Estuvo persiguiéndolo por todo el instituto para que le prestara su uniforme de volleyball porque había entrado en un estado de histeria y creía que todo lo que llevaba puesto le iba del asco.

Preocupaciones tan ínfimas eran tan propias de alguien como él, bueno, aunque se la haya ido la mano cuando le pidió a Oikawa opiniones sobre su guardarropa.

Nunca le había visto preocuparse por algo que no fuera el volley, y ver que se preocupaba por él le llenaba de cierta satisfacción.

Alguien que te pregunte cómo estás, alguien que te desee las buenas noches, alguien que te despierte a las 3:00 am para verificar si no has muerto.

Sí, ese alguien era Matsukawa.

 **Re: Matsukawa Issei**

 **Asunto: -Sin asunto-**

 **Duerme bien.**

 **Te quiero.**

A ese punto no sabía si se encontraba bromeando o no, pero aunque estaban en medio de un noviazgo falso y haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que a Issei le gustaba fastidiar demasiado, sabía que le apreciaba.

No era un cariño romántico, ni uno de amistad. Estaba en una línea entre un "Te amo" y un "Te aprecio". Algo así como un hermano o más.

Sí, tal vez la vida le había quitado a sus padres; Pero se lo había remunerado con algo aún mejor.

Matsukawa.

Se sentía lleno al tener a alguien como el en su vida. Y no es que fuera una persona de pocos amigos, pero con él le bastaba y sobraba.

La realidad parecía fácil de llevar a su lado.

Si eso se sentía ser chica y tener un novio, pues era la sensación más gratificante del universo.

Era aún más grandioso, porque su novio no era cualquier persona. Era Matsukawa Issei, su compañero, mejor amigo, hermano, y cómplice en cualquier crimen futuro.

Sería genial si pudiera pasar toda una eternidad así junto al pelinegro.

Guardó su móvil debajo de su almohada y se giró hacia el lado derecho de su cama.

Dio un último vistazo a la botella de agua que se encontraba en su mesa de noche junto a una pequeña pila de medicamentos genéricos.

Sintió sus comisuras estirarse formado una delgada sonrisa.

Sí, con Matsukawa le bastaba.

0000

Veces anteriores se había despertado con la terrible sensación de una resaca, y es que no iba a mentir, pero el mal hábito de pretender ser un adulto y llevar las cosas bajo su propio control le costó el comenzar una vida temprana con el alcohol.

No tenía padres que se dieran cuenta de su olor a licor algo barato y cerveza por lo que llegó a organizar pseudo-fiestas en donde entraba gran cantidad de alcohol en su propia casa.

Le era increíble despertar a lado de una chica que no conocía, junto a una jaqueca infernal, unas ganas de vomitar realmente aterradoras y con Issei dormido en la estancia junto a las almohadas robadas de su dormitorio. Vaya a saber cómo se mide la genialidad de eso, pero a Makki le encantaba.

Ahora el asunto era diferente.

Sí, tenía una jaqueca traída por el mismo Dante del infierno. Solo había un cúmulo de sábanas a su lado y su garganta estaba tan rasposa como un rayador de queso.

Ya no tenía fiebre, pero su malestar solo le hacía considerar el lanzarse de la ventana para acabar con su sufrimiento.

Trató de ponerse de pié y solo consiguió que su cuerpo de balanceará de nuevo a la cama.

 **"Bien, el desayuno está sobrevalorado ¿Quién lo necesita?"**

Pensó antes de volverse a sumergir en un profundo sueño que le fue arrebatado varias horas después al escuchar el ruido del timbre de su cada siendo tocado incansablemente.

No tuvo que pensar tanto en quién podría ser porque antes de levantarse vio una infinidad de llamadas perdidas por parte de Issei.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué no me escuchas? Estoy en la entrada de tu casa.

— Mmh…no quiero bajar a abrirte.

— Ah…

— No es que no quiera, mis huesos no responden— Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de chasquear sus dedos— Espera ¿Puedes entrar por la puerta del jardín? Hay una pequeña cerca en el patio, pásala y verás una escalera. A la derecha de la segunda ventana más grade, ahí estoy.

— Voy.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que pudo escuchar unos cuantos ruidos en el cristal de su ventana.

— ¿No es hora de que digas algo como "¡Oh Romeo!"

— ¿Quieres que te lance de aquí? Sigues en la escalera, puedo aventarte si quiero.

—Nunca le harías algo así a tu eterno amante.

—Obsérvame.

— ¿Julieta está de mal humor esta noche?

—No, Julieta tiene una jaqueca que es capaz de llevarla al límite de matar a quien se le ponga en frente.

—Uh, tranquilo. Aquí está el genial Issei para cuidarte.

— ¿Eres lo mejor que tu compañía me pudo enviar?

— Lo mejor y de más alta calidad.

—Ugh… ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Ah, le dije a mamá que estabas enfermo así que me dijo que te diera esto de comer. Es sopa.

—Dile a tu madre que la amo y que no sé cómo pudo dar a luz a un ser tan desquiciante como tú.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas en el instituto?

—Bien, le he dicho a todos que faltaste porque estabas cubriendo un asunto de crimen organizado. Oikawa se puso a insistir, y le dije que tenías una enfermedad terminal.

— ¿Te creyó?

—Casi, dijo que si eso en realidad pasara yo estaría sin rumbo y llorando por ti.

— ¿Harías eso si estuviera a punto de morir?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, consideraría consumir cianuro para morir junto a ti.

—Vaya…No esperes que yo haga lo mismo por ti ¿Eh?

—Mmh, no lo espero. Sé que lo harás.

— ¿Por qué lo supones? Tengo muchas cosas por las que vivir.

—Dentro de esas cosas estoy yo, no puedes vivir sin mí— Matsukawa se acostó a lado de Hanamaki mientras tanteaba unos cuantas envolturas vacías de pastillas que tomó de la mesa de noche— Makki…lo lamento.

— ¿Eh?

—Lamento por echar a perder nuestra cita. No debí ir a hablar con ella, lo siento.

—No lo entiendo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿No?

—No…no es así. Se supone que estamos saliendo.

—Ah…sí.

—Y… ¿Bien?

—Bueno…yo creo que…

— ¿En serio no estás enojado por eso?

— ¿Yo? Pero…tú…yo…ah.

— ¿Acaso no lo estás tomando en serio?

— ¿Estamos teniendo esta conversación?

—Oh claro que sí. Tú fuiste el que propuso la idea y ahora me dices que no te molestó que te haya abandonado en una banca durante diez minutos para ir a hablar con mi ex-novia.

—Wow…wow…cálmate y demos una pausa. Bien, creo que este asunto se no ha ido un poco de las manos. ¿Matsukawa, yo te gusto?

—Supongo ¿no?, sino no hubiera aceptado el salir contigo. ¿Yo te gusto a ti?

—Yo…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué me haces hablar de esto?

—Porque se supone que eres mi pareja y parece que soy el único que lleva las cosas en serio aquí.

—Ah…

—…

—Por un demonio… ¿Cómo las cosas resultaron así?

— ¿Quieres terminar conmigo?

— Yo… ¡No, claro que no! Es solo…

— ¿Es solo qué?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, eres como mi hermano.

— ¿Me estás dejando en la zona del hermano? ¿A mí?

— ¿Puedes callarte un momento y escucharme?

—Adelante.

—No es fácil ¿Sabes? Todo esto. Pensé que iba a ser una buena idea porque ¡Rayos, tienes un maldito problema con las relaciones!, parece que las cosas se han ido fuera de control y nos está afectando a ambos.

—Bien…entonces terminemos.

— ¿Para ti sigue siendo un experimento?

— Nunca lo fue, ya te lo dije.

— ¿Qué es esto para ti?

—Yo…no lo sé. No es algo que pueda explicar con palabras.

—Trata.

— Nunca me he sentido tan bien con alguien, y es que cuando estoy contigo todo parece miserablemente fácil— _Deja vú_ — Te quiero, y eso es algo que no está condicionado por el hecho de si somos novios o no. Eres tú, y con eso me basta.

Parecía mentira que para el otro significaran en gran grado, una proporción perfecta. Tenían algo faltante en la vida, pero eso era llenado con la compañía del otro. Un sentido de reciprocidad casi impecable.

—Cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas en la noria—Matsukawa continuó hablando—Yo realmente estaba muy feliz…pensé que era genial que alguien pensara esas cosas de mí, y más genial si ese alguien eras tú.

—…

—No es simple el darle nombre a todo lo que siento, pero lo único que sé es que no quiero que esto se acabe. Ni nuestra amistad, ni nuestra hermandad, ni nosotros…tú y yo.

—Esto no se ha acabado ¿Lo sabes? Aún si no eres mi novio o cualquier otra basura de etiqueta, eres lo más genial que he tenido.

Estuvieron un largo tiempo observándose mutuamente mientras Issei, de manera silenciosa, alcanzó la mano de Takahiro entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Esto es una mierda. No tenemos que ser nada para dejar en claro cuánto nos queremos.

— ¿Por más gay que parezca?

—Exacto, por más gay que parezca.

—Te propongo ser todo…y a la vez nada.

—Siempre hemos sido todo.

—Pero jamás seremos nada.

—Haces parecer la metafísica como un simple juego de niños.

—Con tal de que no pienses tanto las cosas, por mi está bien.

— ¿Podrías repetir lo que dije en la noria? Mi mente borró todo.

—Bien, dijiste que soy como una constelación y que por eso nadie se animaba a conocer más de mí antes de dar por finalizada una relación.

—Ugh... ¿En serio dije eso?

—Sí.

—Qué…gay.

—Es muy tarde para decir eso. Somos gay el uno para el otro.

—Con tal de que sea tú…

— ¿Sí?

—Está bien ser gay por ti.

— Me alegra oír eso. También soy gay por ti, Hanamaki.

—Bien, porque si yo me hundo en el bote, tú también lo haces.

— ¿Algo así como en el Titanic? ¿Quieres que muera de hipotermia?

— ¿Quién te dijo que yo seré Rose? En el peor de los casos, yo sería Jack.

—Okay, entonces dibújame como una de tus chicas francesas.

— ¿A ti? Jamás.

— ¿Ni porque te haga un pequeño concierto para ti solo en frente de tu ventana?

—No creo que sea sencillo traer un piano hasta acá, señor Beethoven.

— Hay mejores que Beethoven ¿Sabes?

—Oh Dios, no. Aléjate, ¡Tú geek del piano!

Había una infinidad de cosas por las que terminar lo que llevaban creando, producto de la curiosidad y la experimentación.

Ninguna era demasiado fuerte como para acabar con lo que eran ellos, ni un meteorito tenía tanta fuerza e intensidad.

Después de un rato disfrutando del silencio mutuo usual, Issei se despidió de Takahiro, no sin antes darle un último apretón de manos y un abrazo.

Esa noche Hanamaki durmió más que nunca.

Pese a sentirse bien al despertar en la mañana, aún no salía de su mente el lío que le traía Matsukawa y sus interpretaciones contemporáneas del amor.

Parecía irónico que pese a ser a él la persona quién menos piensa las cosas, es el que más dolores de cabeza le deja, haciendo que la frontal de su cráneo palpite.

Había estado infravalorando la relación que llevaban hace tres años y eso le dejaba enojado.

Pasó todo el día pensando en Issei y en lo que realmente aparenta ser. A ese punto desconocía a su propio mejor amigo, habían tantas cosas que no sabía de él o que simplemente no se mostraban porque no existía un motivo.

No era una tarea fácil el designar una definición para el tipo de persona que es, el solamente es él y ya.

¿Qué había hecho que sus anteriores novias se espantaran? Hanamaki no tenía la menor idea.

Hasta ahora su bitácora de su relación con Matsukawa iba más vacía que su estómago a la media mañana.

No había un motivo explícito y relevante por el cual dejarlo. Él no lo haría, y eso que conoce a primera persona los defectos que tiene el más alto ¿Por qué alguien más lo dejaría?

En la noche no hizo nada más que replanteárselo una y otra vez hasta quedarse dormido, no sin antes ser despertado por un mensaje aleatorio de Matsukawa preguntándole si ya se sentía mejor para ir al instituto mañana y si quería que le pasara recogiendo.

A esto, el pelirosado le contestó que sí, ya que quería despejar su mente teniendo en primera fila al causante de su intriga.

— ¡Makki-chaaan! ¡No estás muerto! —Los gritos mañaneros de Oikawa solo le hicieron querer enfermarse de nuevo para quedarse en casa por una eternidad—.

—No moriré hasta verte dejar el país.

— ¿Por qué eres tan malo? Y yo que me preocupo por ti. Apuesto que hasta Mattsun fue a cuidarte y como eres tan desconsiderado, no se lo agradeciste de la manera correcta.

—Tiene razón, me amenazó con lanzarme de la ventana. Eres un desconsiderado, Makki—Ahí iba de nuevo el Matsukawa que tanto apreciaba y detestaba—.

—Procura estar bien para la próxima semana. Tendremos un partido de entrenamiento.

—Como mandes, Iwaizumi. Y…Oikawa… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

No supo precisamente qué preguntarle antes de iniciar el tema. Lo único que sabía era que quería tener respuestas inmediatas, y para ello necesitaba el problema al frente suyo.

—Y bien ¿Qué me quieres preguntar, Makki-chan?

— ¿Cómo sabes que quiero preguntarte algo?

— ¿Me tratas de engañar a mí? Anda, suéltalo.

—Bien… ¿Qué tanto sabes de las ex-novias de Matsukawa?

Tendría que comenzar una cacería de brujas si era necesario.

 _No one can say I didn't try_  
 _Tried everything to make you feel what I feel_  
 _Well, I guess I pushed to hard_

 _And now you're slipping away_

* * *

N/F:

Quiero comenzar por una disculpa por el atraso (Casi tres meses). Entré en una crisis existencial en donde no sabía si escribía bien la historia y ¡Bam! entré en un estado de cólera absoluta al no saber cómo rayos seguir. Ugh, ugh, lo bueno es que estoy aquí y ahora ya no hay más crisis (Eso supongo).

El capítulo quedó miserablemente corto, lo sé. Lamento eso, lol.

Anticipo más disculpas por si ven un error por ahí, es que por más que yo relea las cosas siempre se me escapa algo. Tengo que conseguir a alguien que me corrija eso (; A ;).

AAAhg, estoy resfriada, mis bronquios no funcionan bien y necesito que un Mattsun me cuide, ajióh. Los amo tanto a esos dos, ya dejen de darle vuelta al asunto lmao.

¡Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y deja su rw! Se les quiere, no me quieran a mí que me atraso actualizado estas weas. I'm trash, i know.

Se les quiere un montón ( ; u ; ).

Nos vemos el el próximo capítulo.

Au revoir!


End file.
